Medieval Princess
by darkillumination052005
Summary: Story of a girl who moved to Cameron, North Carolina and meets Jeff Hardy and how other things happen to them. Bad at summaries. FINALLY FREAKIN DONE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers in this story except for Mackenzie who is an original character and her family members.

"Come on Mackenzie or you'll be late."

"I'm coming mom."

Mackenzie walked downstairs wearing a black and red corset top with bell sleeves and a long skirt that seemed to be from the Victorian times. She had dark, green eyes and her curly, raven hair had a ribbon in it. She stood in front of her mom and sighed.

"Come on. You're late."

"Mom, do I have to go to this school? Why couldn't I stay with dad?"

"Mackenzie, please. I don't have time to re-explain this to you now just get in the car."

Mackenzie sighed and slid into the car and her mom got in the driver's seat and drove off to the school. Mackenzie and her mom had just moved to Cameron, North Carolina from New York City and Mackenzie was not happy. All of her friends were in New York and she had gone to a theatre school and now going to a regular high school was not on her mind. The school probably didn't have a drama program like her old one. When they got to the school, everyone was already in class. Mackenzie got out of the car and walked into the school and signed herself in and got her schedule and walked around the school, looking for her homeroom. She found it and everyone looked up at her as she walked in.

"May I help you," the teacher asked.

"I'm a new student."

"Oh let me see your schedule." Mackenzie handed her the schedule and she looked over it. "Alright Mackenzie you can sit in front of Jeff." Mackenzie looked where the teacher pointed and she saw a boy with blonde hair whispering to another boy with black hair and a girl with red hair. They all started giggling and the teacher looked up. "Jeff, Matt and Amy, is there something funny?"

"No, Ms. Livingston," Amy said.

"Go ahead, Mackenzie."

Mackenzie went and sat in front of Jeff, who looked at her with a smile. Since it was homeroom everyone was free to do whatever they pleased. Jeff looked at his brother and Amy and they smiled at him.

"So Mackenzie, where are you from," he asked.

She turned around and looked at him with an evil glare.

"New York City."

"Oh, the big city. Are you sure you can handle the small town life?"

"Don't you have something better to do than bother me," she asked.

"Maybe, but I like the fact that you're annoyed by me."

"Hey so what's up with the gear," Amy asked.

"Yeah. What're you some kind of punk," Jeff's brother, Matt asked.

"No. Now leave me _alone_."

"Ooh someone has an attitude," a girl with blonde hair and long legs said.

Before Mackenzie could say anything, the bell rang to dismiss everyone to his or her next class. Everyone got up and Mackenzie went and found her locker. When she found it, she did the combination to open it up. As soon as she opened it up, a girl with black hair and brown eyes came up to her. She was wearing a skirt with a Pink Floyd shirt and some boots with fishnets and her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey Mackenzie?"

"Yeah," Mackenzie said as she turned around.

"Hey I know you're new here so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with my friends and me. And not to scare you or anything but we can provide protection for you from the preps."

"Thanks."

"My name's Lisa Marie but I go by Lisa."

They shook hands and Lisa Marie looked at Mackenzie's schedule and they were both shocked to see that they had all of the same classes, including drama. They walked to the auditorium and Mackenzie was shocked to see that some of Lisa's friends were there and some preps were too. The long legged blonde from Mackenzie's first class was there and there was another blonde and a brunette.

"Oh there's the girl I was telling you about guys," the long legged blonde said.

"Whoa look at her Stephanie," the other blonde said.

"Hey she fits right in with the rest of them, Torrie," Stephanie said.

"Yep."

"And guess what," the long legged blonde said.

"What Stacy," Torrie asked.

"She seems to be very easily annoyed."

"Oh great. That means we can get to her," Stephanie said with a smirk.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in and everyone looked at her.

"Good morning class," she said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Banks."

"Now I understand that we have a new…" She was cut off by Jeff walking through the door. "Mr. Hardy why are you late?"

"I was at the vending machines and it took my money."

"Just sit down."

"Alright."

He sat down next to Torrie, Stacy, and Stephanie and they all giggled at him.

"Now like I was saying we have a new student. Mackenzie Hernandez?" Mackenzie stood up and everyone looked at her. "Now tell us some things about your old school and where you use to live."

"I use to live in New York City and I went to a theatre arts school. It had the best drama program in the nation and honestly I would like to go back there."

Lisa and her friends started to laugh.

"Why thank you, Mackenzie. You may sit down now."

Mackenzie sat down and Lisa looked at her with a smile. Mrs. Banks started to talk about the improvisation assignment they would be doing. The good thing about this is that they got to make up their own plays. Lisa and Mackenzie decided that they would be partners and would start working on it after school at Lisa's house. During the class Mackenzie could feel Torrie, Stacy, Stephanie and Jeff staring at her.

"Hey Lisa."

"Yeah what's up?"

"Who are those people over there? The preps?"

"Oh. The two blondes are Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler. Stacy's the taller one, just to let you know. The boy is Jeff Hardy and the brunette is Stephanie McMahon. Her dad's Vince McMahon and like the richest person in Cameron."

"If they're so rich why aren't they living in New York City or Connecticut or some place like that," Mackenzie asked.

"Hell if I know."

"Whatever."  
"Come on. Let's go to lunch."

They walked to their lockers and put their stuff in them and then walked to the cafeteria and sat at their table. Five more people walked up with trays from the lunch line.

"Hey Lisa," a boy said.

"What's up, Dave? Oh Mackenzie, that's Dave Batista, Mark LoMonaco, we call him Bubba Ray, and Devon Hughes, we call him D-Von, Nidia, and Lisa Moretti, we call her Ivory."

"Hey," Mackenzie said.

"Hey."

"Oh and Dave's my boyfriend. So no trying to steal him," Lisa said with a smile.

"No problem."

They all started to eat and Mackenzie told them all about her life in New York City and they were all shocked that her mom made her move to Cameron and away from the theatre school. Mackenzie got up to throw away her tray and she walked to the bathroom. When she left the bathroom she ran into Jeff Hardy and some blonde girl that wasn't Torrie or Stacy.

"Well Trish what do you think," he asked.

"Well she doesn't surpass me at all. Look at what she wears," she said.

Mackenzie just stared at them like they were crazy.

"What's wrong, Mackenzie," Jeff asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you two. For preps you're really odd."

She walked away and Trish and Jeff stared at her as she did. Trish just scoffed and she walked back to the cafeteria with Jeff behind her. Mackenzie sat down at her table and everyone looked at her and then at Jeff and Trish.

"Hey don't worry about them, Mackenzie," Dave said.

"Yeah whenever there's a new student that's not like them, they always mess with them. Just pay them no mind," Lisa said.

"Yeah."

The bell rang and everyone got up and walked to his or her next class. The next class was Advanced Human Anatomy and Physiology/Histology. Everyone walked into the classroom and Mackenzie sighed to herself when she saw who was in the class. Jeff, Matt, Amy, Stacy, Torrie, Stephanie, and another girl that was all on Jeff. Mackenzie assumed that she was Jeff's girlfriend. She sat down with Lisa, Dave, and Nidia. The bell rang and the teacher walked in and looked at all of them.

"Alright class today we're going to be starting a new chapter in our book. We will be starting the Reproductive System." The entire class started to snicker and giggle at the mention of it. "Calm down. It's not that funny now. Now we're going to be watching a video and I expect all of you to act with some sense."

The teacher put the tape in the VCR and turned off the lights and the class watched it and giggled at certain points. While watching the movie, someone threw a wad of paper at Mackenzie. She looked across the room and Jeff told her to open it up. She rolled her eyes and opened it slowly and read it.

_Can you help me with something?_

She took out a pen and wrote on it, "What?" She tossed it across the room and waited for it to come back. When it did she opened it and it said: _Meet me in the library after school._ She wrote back saying _ok _and tossed it back to Jeff and continued watching the movie. It ended five minutes before class got out and the teacher handed out a worksheet for homework. Mackenzie put it in her notebook and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, she got up and walked to her locker with Dave, Lisa, and Nidia.

"Hey Mackenzie do you wanna come to my house today," Lisa asked.

"Sure, but I have to go to the library real quick."

"Alright. We'll wait for you in the lobby."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Dave, Lisa, and Nidia walked off and met up with Bubba Ray, D Von and Ivory. Mackenzie got her backpack and put all of the materials she needed in it and closed her locker and walked to the library. When she got to the door she stopped and looked up. She shook her head and walked away from the library. There was a bucket sitting on the door and whatever was in it, Jeff was hoping that it would've fell on Mackenzie's head. She walked to the lobby and saw Lisa in the middle of a circle with Dave, Bubba Ray, D Von, Ivory, and Nidia tossing her keys around like "Monkey in the Middle."

"Hey guys what're you doing," Mackenzie asked as she walked up to them.

"Here catch," Dave said as he tossed the keys to her.

Mackenzie caught them and then Lisa ran after her and Mackenzie ran outside and everyone ran after them laughing. Lisa ended up tackling Mackenzie to the ground and they started wrestling for the keys. Lisa eventually got them and they lay on the grass, trying to get their breath back. Dave helped them both up and they almost fell.

"Alright let's get out of here," Lisa said.

"Why don't I drive," Dave said.

"Okay."

Lisa handed him the keys and they all walked to her car.

"Hey Lisa we'll see you tomorrow," Nidia said as she, Ivory, Bubba Ray and D Von got into her car.

"Alright. Bye."

Lisa, Mackenzie, and Dave got in the car and Dave drove off to Lisa's house.

"Do you want me to drive you home," Lisa asked as they all got out of the car.

"Nah I'll be fine. I can walk. It'll do me some good."

They all laughed and Dave kissed Lisa and waved to Mackenzie as he walked off. Lisa and Mackenzie walked into the house and up to her room. She closed the door and they sat on beanbags.

"So let's get started on this ten minute play," she said.

"Great I have an idea if you wanna hear it," Mackenzie said.

"Sure."

"Well as you can already tell I'm into the Victorian Era…"

"A ten minute play from that time period?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Let's get started on it," Lisa said.

"Okay."

They both took out notebook paper and started writing ideas and talking to each other about their ideas. It took them two hours to get the play the way they wanted to. When they finished, Lisa and Mackenzie went downstairs and got in Lisa's car and drove off.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," Lisa said.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Mackenzie got out of the car and waved. She walked into her house and went upstairs and did her homework and when she finished she got on her computer which had been hooked up miraculously while she was gone. When she got off she watched some TV and went to bed while watching it.


	2. The Assignment

Just to let you guys know I might end up changing some things in this story because I'm kind of confused on it myself. I just know I won't post the last chapter until I get it all figured out.

Mackenzie had been at Cameron High School for four months now and since then she had been getting use to small town life. It wasn't really exciting like New York City, but there were things to do at times. Her drama class was the only thing keeping her going. The school had put on a play and she had tried out and got the lead female role. She and Lisa were best friends and the preps were still getting on her nerves. One day in her drama class Mrs. Banks had an assignment for them.

"Alright class, settle down. Settle down. Now I have an assignment for everyone and _I_ will be picking the partnerships." The entire class groaned in protest because they knew that they would get paired up with someone they didn't like. "Alright the first pairing is Jeff Hardy and Mackenzie Hernandez."

The entire class gasped in shock and Mackenzie stared at Jeff. He smiled at her and she glared at him. Mrs. Banks named off the other pairings and then she told them about the assignment. They all had to find a play that had a man and a woman as the leads and take a scene with them both and do it to the best of their ability. She then told them to all get with his or her partner and for the entirety of the assignment they would have to sit with his or her partner. Mackenzie couldn't get anymore upset than she was. Mrs. Banks told everyone to get up and she sat them all in different rows of the auditorium so no one would get distracted. Jeff and Mackenzie sat next to each other and they looked at each other.

"I guess this is going to be fun," he said.

"Oh shut up."

"Look I didn't want to get paired up with you," he said.

"Well neither did I. Oh just forget it."

The rest of the class sat and did nothing for the rest of the period because they were all paired up with people they didn't want to be with. When the bell rang, Mackenzie got up but before she could leave with the rest of the class, Jeff stopped her.

"Why don't you come over to my house today after school?"

"Whatever."

Mackenzie walked off and Stacy, Stephanie, and Torrie walked up to him.

"What did you say to her," Stephanie asked.

"I told her to come over to my house."

"Yeah right. Matt would kill you. He _hates_ Mackenzie. You _do_ remember what she did to Amy last month," Torrie said.

"Yeah."

"Well he's not gonna let her in the house."

"Well he doesn't own the house and he didn't buy it."

"You know what," Stacy said.

"What," he asked.

"I think you like Mackenzie. No one except her group of friends would stick up for her."

"And if Dawn finds out she won't be very happy now will she," Stephanie said.

"I do _not_ like her. I'm just trying to get this assignment done. And if it means acting civilized to _her_ I'll do it."

He got up and they walked to the cafeteria for lunch. Mackenzie had already got her lunch and was sitting at her table with all of her friends. Lisa had told the rest of them what had happened and they were all shocked.

"So who you'd get paired up with, Lisa," Bubba asked.

"Would you believe it, Torrie Wilson?"

"Eww. At least it's not a long assignment," Nidia said.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile at the other table, everyone else was finding out who Jeff got paired up with. When Amy and Matt heard, they were not happy.

"Can't you tell the teacher to switch," Amy asked.

"A lot of people asked and she said no."

"My God."

"Oh Matt I invited her to the house so we could work on it."

"WHAT? SHE IS _NOT_ COMING IN OUR HOUSE," Matt yelled.

"Dude, it's not even that serious. Besides we'll be in the basement. Besides it's not _your_ house. It's _dad's_ house," Jeff said.

"Whatever man, but if she comes up to Amy I'm telling you it's gonna be over."

"Well she's not. She doesn't even care about Amy or us for that matter."

"Well if she didn't care for Amy why did she dump a bunch of trash on her?"

"Hell if I know. Well at least Amy knows not to get on her bad side."

"Man shut the hell up. What is wrong with you?"  
"I'm tired of hearing everyone complain about _one _girl. If you guys didn't care about her you wouldn't talk about her. Leave her alone."

"Man something is seriously wrong with your mind today," Matt said.

"Whatever."

Jeff got up and left the table and Dawn followed him as he did.

"Jeff, come on you don't have to invite the girl to your house. It's also called the library."

"Dawn I'm really not in the mood for your sarcastic remarks."

"I'm not being sarcastic. I'm telling the truth. And besides I thought we were going to spend some time together."

"Well it's not my fault Mrs. Banks made an assignment that required a partner."

"Jeff, can't you just skip one day to be with me?"

"Dawn, I have to get this assignment done."

"Why?"

"Well I just realized that this assignment will bring my grade up and my dad's been on me for awhile about it anyway. Besides as soon as school gets out we'll have all the time in the world to spend with each other. Thanks to your parents."

"Yeah, I know. Okay I guess I'll just spend the day with Trish. She _did_ say she wanted to go to the mall this week. We need some new outfits for the parties coming up and especially for the one your brother's planning."

"Yeah cool I can't wait to see the outfit you get," Jeff said with a smile.

"Okay. Bye, bye."

She walked away from him and back into the cafeteria. Jeff walked down the hall and while he was, he and Mackenzie ran into each other, literally. She was running down the hall and didn't even notice him. When they fell down, they both grunted and Mackenzie held her head as she realized what had happened. Jeff helped her up and she looked at him.

"Watch where you're going next time," she said as she walked past him.

"Hey, I _was_ looking. It was you that was running down the hall like a madwoman."

"Whatever."

She walked down the hall and he stared at her. She could be so annoying sometimes, but in her own way. He walked to the bathroom and then came back to the cafeteria five minutes later.

Later that day when school got out, everyone was hanging out in the lobby, not wanting to go anywhere. Mackenzie and the rest of her group were sitting on the floor doing homework, talking or drawing. While they were sitting, Matt and his group walked over and started laughing at them.

"Are you guys that pathetic that you have to sit on the floor after school," Matt said.

Mackenzie looked up at him and continued to draw in her sketchbook. Matt and his friends started laughing and Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"Look they can't even retaliate," Dawn said.

"They can't think of anything to say that's why," Trish said.

"They think they're too cool for us," Stacy said.

"Why would we want to hang out with a bunch of _sluts_ who have everything hanging out to get everyone's attention when _we_ can get attention through other things besides showing our boobs," Mackenzie said. Lisa looked at Mackenzie and the entire group started laughing hysterically. Stacy, Dawn, and Trish stared at them in shock. "Nothing to say? I guess what I said was true. And I'm shocked to see that you're friends aren't backing you up."

"You better watch your back, _Mackenzie_."

"Or what?"

"Or…Or…"

Dave got up and looked at all three of them.

"See Stacy you forget. This group has three boys against your two. And we have more for backup. So if your guys wanted to fight our guys we'd still win regardless. Because unlike you guys, we actually have friends. We keep promises, we do things for each other and what we say to each other is the god honest truth."

"Come on guys. We've spent too much time here," Matt said.

Everyone left and Mackenzie stared at them. Jeff, who was walking with them, turned around and walked back to Mackenzie.

"Do you still want to come over," he asked.

"Who cares?"

"Well I'll stay if you want me too."

"Nope. That's okay. I know where you live," she said, not looking at him.

"Okay."

"Hey Jeff, are you coming," Matt yelled.

"Yeah!"

He left and Mackenzie noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"What?"

"Oh my God," Nidia said.

"What?"

"If I'm not mistaken and I'm usually not, I think Jeff Hardy likes you."

"Eww that's gross. Don't say things like that."

"I'm serious. Look no prep is gonna ask a non-prep to his house to work on an assignment unless he or she likes the other. And not a lot of preps like non-preps because this school is whacked out like that."

"Whatever Nidia. I'm just going over to his house to get the assignment done and get on with my life."

"Okay."

"We should be heading on out. We've spent enough time here," Lisa said as she got up.

Everyone got up and walked outside and everyone squeezed into Lisa's car. She dropped everyone off and the last house she went to was Jeff's. Mackenzie got out and looked at Lisa.

"Hey, just remember if he does anything I've got your back," Dave said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Lisa drove off and Mackenzie took a big breath and walked up to the door. She rang the doorbell and Jeff answered it. He told her to come in and they walked downstairs to the basement. Mackenzie looked around and noticed that all the things that were in the basement did not reflect Jeff at all.

"Is this your room," she asked.

"You could say that. It's like my own sanctuary."

"Well it sure doesn't reflect who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a prep and there are rock posters and other things that don't say 'prep'."

"Well I like to try different things. Matt doesn't know about this and I think he would kill me if he did."

"Why is that?"

"He brought me up to be a prep."

"But you don't want to be a prep do you?"

"Not really, but I've always wanted to fit in with him and that's the only way."

"Man Jeff you're acting funny with that."

"Let's just do the assignment. I picked _Romeo and Juliet_. Is that okay with you," he asked.

"I love _Romeo and Juliet_."

"So do I. It's the only play I'll actually read just to read," he said with a smile.

They sat on the bed and picked a scene and rehearsed the scene over and over again. For some reason they couldn't get it down and kept laughing through it hysterically.

"Maybe we should take a break," Mackenzie said.

"Sounds like a plan."

They fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Jeff got up and walked over to a corner of the basement and came back with an acoustic guitar.

"Hey I didn't know you played guitar. Are you good," Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah. I've been playing since I was like thirteen. I haven't played in a while though, so I might be a little rusty."

"No problem. I can re-teach you if you like. I play acoustic, electric, bass and I play keyboard and piano."

"You must have some rich parents."

"Well I do but I taught myself. We had all those instruments around and I just picked them up."

"Cool. Here play something."

"Okay."

She took the guitar and started to play and sing the song. Jeff joined her and when they finished they looked at each other. They leaned in and kissed and then they heard the door open.

"Hey Jeff!"

"What?"

"The group and I want to get some ice cream. Come on."

"Alright."

Mackenzie got up and they both walked upstairs and Matt looked at her and she stared back. The entire group was there and they all stared at Mackenzie.

"What the hell is she doing here," Dawn asked as Jeff came up the stairs.

"We were doing an assignment."

"Yeah you better had," Dawn said as she looked Mackenzie.

"Dawn shut up. I don't care about Jeff or any of you at all."

Mackenzie walked out of the house and walked down the street. When she got to her house, she took her key out and unlocked the door and walked in. Her mom was there and she looked at Mackenzie when she came in.

"Where were you? I called the house and no one answered. I was worried sick about you."

"Oh whatever mom. I was at someone's house doing an assignment."

"Well I called all of your friends and they said you weren't there. Where were you?"

"Well if you called my friends then they should've told you where I was. They knew. I was at Jeff Hardy's house."

"You where?"

"Yes, doing an assignment. God it's not that serious."

She walked up to her room and slammed the door. She threw her backpack on the bed and turned her computer on and logged on to the Internet. She chatted with her friends and got off two hours later and started to draw in her sketchbook. Her mom called her for dinner and she went and ate and then went back upstairs and talked to Lisa and watched TV. They both got off the phone around 9:30 and Mackenzie went to sleep.

During the next month, Mackenzie always went to Jeff's house to work on the assignment and they got to know each other better. Mackenzie was shocked to see that they got along so well and had a lot of the same interests. They both loved to write poetry and draw fantasy type animals.

"So what do you wanna be when you graduate from school," Mackenzie asked.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"I wanna be a famous poet and be in a band. Whichever comes first."

"Well you could be both. Being a poet could make the band pretty famous. Reading some of your poems made me think they could be songs. Just add another verse and a chorus and you've got it."

"Oh thanks Jeff. I don't think I wanna put all of my personal laundry out like that."

"Hey look at some bands nowadays."

"Ha, ha."

"I'm serious."

She playfully hit him on the shoulder and he kissed her passionately. Someone knocked on the basement door and they stopped.

"Dawn's on the phone, Jeff," Matt yelled.

"I got it." He picked up the phone and heard Dawn's voice. "Hey Dawn."

"Where are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to meet me at the mall and I've been sitting here for an hour."

"I thought we were going tomorrow?"

"No, I said today."

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Yeah you better."

He hung up the phone and looked at Mackenzie.

"I have to go. I was supposed to meet Dawn at the mall an hour ago."

"Sorry."  
"It's okay."

They both got up and did their little act for Matt and Amy. They started yelling and cussing at each other. Mackenzie walked out of the house and slammed the door and smiled to herself as she walked to her house. Back at Jeff's house, Matt and Amy were looking at Jeff like he was crazy.

"You guys are always arguing. I don't see why Mrs. Banks put you two together," Matt said.

"Neither do I," Jeff said.

"Funny how I never hear you guys arguing when you're in the basement," Amy said.

"She acts with some sense, but for some odd reason I always do or say something stupid and she starts going off on me. We actually fought down there one time."

"Is that what I heard a week ago," Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"Dang."

"Well I have to go. I was supposed to meet Dawn at the mall an hour ago."

"Yeah she seemed pretty upset when she called and asked for you," Matt said.

"I know."  
Jeff grabbed the car keys and left and Matt and Amy went back upstairs to mind their own business. At Mackenzie's house, she was just thinking about how she and Jeff were really good friends.

The next day at school, it was time for them to do their part. They were the first ones called up and before they could start, Mrs. Banks asked them some questions.

"Now tell me why you two picked this one."

"I flipped open the book and said whatever part it lands on is the one we'll do and it just happened to open to this one," Jeff said.

"Alright. Get on with it."

"Okay."

They did it and everyone was shocked to see that this was the kissing scene from _Romeo and Juliet_. Stacy, Torrie, and Stephanie were all shocked when they kissed because it seemed real. Everyone's jaws dropped and they were all silent when they were done. Mrs. Banks gave them an 'A' on the spot and they walked back to their seats and Lisa looked at Mackenzie and Torrie, Stacy, and Stephanie looked at Jeff.

"Please tell me that was acting," Stacy asked.

"It was. I never wanted to kiss her anyway."

"Then why didn't you pick another scene?"

"I always do what I say I'm gonna do."

"Okay whatever."

The other pairings went and no one got below a 'B'. When class got out, everyone got up and walked to the cafeteria and Mackenzie knew that she would never see Jeff again. She didn't let it bother her at all and he never crossed her mind once.

After school got out, her and her group decided to stay after school in the lobby again. Mackenzie was drawing. Lisa was lying on Dave's stomach and the others were doing his or her own thing. Matt, Jeff and the others walked past them and as they did a piece of paper fell near Mackenzie. She looked at Jeff but he didn't look at her.

As soon as they left, Mackenzie got up saying she had to go to the bathroom. She grabbed the piece of paper on the way to the bathroom and walked to it. As soon as she walked into the bathroom, she opened the paper and read it.

"We need to talk. Meet me in the library after school on Monday."

She closed it and put it in her pocket and walked back to the lobby and continued on her drawing. Two hours later they all got up and went home. It was Friday and Lisa was having a sleepover with all of them. They had dropped off all their clothes at her house. When they got to her house they all walked in and went to her kitchen. Lisa's mom had made a bunch of snacks and Lisa was glad that she was leaving that night for a business trip.

"Lisa Marie I'm leaving in an hour and I expect all of you to act with some sense while I'm gone."

"Okay mom. You act like you can't trust me or something. We're not going to do anything."

"Alright."

Her mom walked upstairs and to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Man your mom is much cooler than my mom," Mackenzie said.

"Yeah I know. Your mom is really weird."

"I know."

"It's like she doesn't want you to be here."

"Hey we're not here to talk about how fucked up Mackenzie's mom is. We're here to have some fun. Our own little party," Nidia said.

"Nidia's right," Ivory said.

"I'm always right," she said.

"Anyway."

Everyone started laughing and then they went to the TV room and Lisa turned it on and they watched movies. Eventually everyone got into his or her pajamas and then they all listened to some music. Then they watched some more movies and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Changes

It had been a month since the assignment in drama class had ended and Mackenzie had noticed that Jeff was acting a lot differently. After the slumber party she went to the library after school that Monday but he wasn't there and since then she hadn't really noticed him. She knew something was going on with him, but she didn't know what. She always tried to find time to get him by himself, but he was always around Dawn or the group. One day her wish came true and she got him after she came out of the bathroom during lunch. She walked up to him and stopped him.

"Jeff what is wrong with you? You told me to meet you in the library a month ago and you weren't there."

"Mackenzie I can't talk to you."

"Well why not?"

"Because we're not supposed to."

"Oh that bullshit rule? It's dumb."

"No, it's not."

"Well were you faking when you were talking to me a month ago?"

"No, but I just don't want Matt to find out."

"Oh my god."

"Bye."

He walked off and Mackenzie just stared at him in shock and walked back to the cafeteria and sat down and acted like nothing happened. After lunch she and Lisa went to their next class, which was math. Lisa noticed that something was wrong with Mackenzie, but decided to not press the issue. She knew how girls could get if pressured about something.

During class, Mackenzie passed Lisa a note. Lisa read it and it basically said that Mackenzie wanted to walk home by herself. She wrote back asking why and Mackenzie wrote back saying she needed some time to herself. Lisa understood and wrote back saying okay. When class got out Mackenzie went to her locker and got her sketchbook, the books she needed and left the school after saying goodbye to her friends.

She left the school and started walking and she didn't even notice the preps watching her. Jeff was watching her the most and she didn't even realize it. She left the school grounds and walked back to her house. When she walked in, she went straight to her refrigerator and pulled out some chocolate and went up to her room and started to eat it, while watching movies. She did her homework eventually and then ate dinner with her mom later that night and then went to bed. She didn't understand how she got through her life doing the same things over and over again. She would figure it out though.

Christmas Break had come and gone and it was January and everyone was back in school with new classes and things to tell their friends about. Mackenzie had spent her break hanging out with Lisa and the others and drawing in her sketchbook and talking with her dad in New York City. She really had nothing to tell them except with what happened with her and Jeff over the break and she wasn't about to tell them that. She didn't mean for it to happen and she was sure he didn't but it just happened one day. She had finally gotten the courage to go talk to him, so she went over to his house and lucky for her he was home alone. He tried to ignore her while she was talking to him but what she was saying to him made sense. He didn't have to pretend to be someone his brother wanted him to be just to fit in. Obviously Jeff had had some problems when he was younger fitting in and Matt took him in and told him what to be, how to dress and how to act. Jeff had gotten use to it, but in his heart he knew what he was doing wasn't him. Well during this conversation somehow Mackenzie lost her virginity to him but she didn't get pregnant. Since then they had stayed clear of each other.

"Hey Mackenzie come here," Lisa yelled across the hall.

Mackenzie walked over to her and they started talking and they looked at each others schedules. Yet again they had all of the same classes and Mackenzie swore it was a coincidence or fate or something of that nature. They went to their first class and sat down and Mackenzie was shocked to see Jeff and Dawn were in the same class too. Dawn was talking to one of her friends and Mackenzie looked at Jeff who was writing in his notebook. The late bell rang and the teacher walked in and everyone sat in his or her seats and looked at the teacher.

"Welcome back students and I'm happy to see that nothing happened to anyone. Now today we're going to get syllabi and the classroom expectations and rules. I want you all to take the syllabi and read it over with your parents and have them sign it and bring it back by the end of this week. Is that understood?"

"Yes," the class said in a monotone voice.

"Alright."

He handed out the papers and all of the students just crushed them into their binders and continued to pretend to listen to him talk. When he finished he let them do whatever they pleased and Mackenzie talked to Lisa.

"Man, I'm so glad to be back in school," Mackenzie said.

"You are," Lisa asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah. Being at home with my mom drove me up a wall. I wanted to go to New York to visit my dad but she wouldn't let me."

"Wow. I'm glad I got you out of the house as much as I could," Lisa said with a smile.

"So am I. I think I would've killed her if you didn't."

They started to laugh and Jeff and Dawn looked at them and Dawn turned her head and continued talking to her friend. Jeff kept staring at Mackenzie and she turned her head and continued talking to Lisa. When the bell rang, everyone got up with his or her books and left and went out to the hallway.

"So I was wondering did you want to go to Twilight Mournings after school," Lisa asked Mackenzie as they walked to their lockers.

"Sure. I've been dying for something sweet and a milkshake and some ice cream is right up my alley," she said with a smile.

"Cool. We're all going after school."

"Cool."

They went to their next class and when school got out they all met in the lobby and talked for awhile. Twenty minutes later they went to the parking lot and got into Lisa's car and drove off to Twilight Mournings. When Lisa parked, they all got out and walked in. Twilight Mournings was a hangout for everyone in the town, but only non preps went there. Twilight Mournings was covered in black, purple, and red satin and velvets. There were matching pillows on the floor in what looked like a communal living room where everyone could hang out. Mackenzie went straight to it and fell on the floor and everyone started to laugh at her.

"Hey Mackenzie you okay," a girl with short, curly blonde hair asked.

"I'm fine, Sierra. It's that school and all of those preppy people."

"Hey, it's our senior year so we don't have to worry about them next year," she said.

"Yeah you're right."

"Here Mackenzie," a girl with light brown hair said as she handed her a vanilla milkshake.

"Thanks Roxi."

"No problem. You look like you needed that. Besides Lisa told me you've been totally stressed out."

"Stressed out isn't the word. I don't know what it is."

"Hey, it'll get better."

"I highly doubt that."  
Roxi just chuckled and walked away back to the counter she was behind. Mackenzie sat up and started to drink the milkshake and talk with Sierra and some other people she knew.

Two hours later, Matt, Jeff, Stephanie, Amy, Stacy, Torrie, and Dawn walked in and everyone looked at them. Roxi was in the back getting something and didn't realize that they had walked in. They all sat down on the stools and looked around.

"Hey Roxi you got some customers," Lisa said as she looked at them.

"Alright." She walked back to the front and looked at them. "How can I help you?"

"I ordered three gallons of ice cream a week ago. I'm here to pick it up," Matt said as he handed her a paper.

"Okay. Hey Shawn!"

"Yeah!"

"Come here for a minute."

"Alright." A boy with red hair walked to the front and looked at Roxi. "What do you need?"

"I need to go to the freezer and get some ice cream. Stay in the front while I go look okay?"

"Alright."

Roxi went to the back and Shawn looked at them.

"Hey, I want a milkshake," Stephanie said.

"Me too," everyone else said.

"Alright what kinds," Shawn asked.

"We all want vanilla and make it the right way, _Shawn_. Last time you fucked it up," Dawn said.

He just ignored the comment and got seven cups and Mackenzie and Lisa decided to help him. When they finished they put the tops on and gave them straws and Mackenzie gave three to Jeff, Matt, and Amy and Jeff looked at her as she did. As soon as they got their milkshakes, Roxi came back with three boxes of ice cream.

"Here you go. That'll be $29.50."

He handed her the money and they all left. Eventually Lisa, Nidia, Mackenzie, Ivory, David, Bubba Ray, and Devon left thanking Roxi and they all piled into Lisa's car. She dropped everyone off and when Mackenzie got dropped off she got out of the car and said she would see Lisa tomorrow and that she would call her tonight. Lisa drove off and Mackenzie walked into her house. She walked past the TV room and saw her mom sitting on the couch with a guy.

"Mom?"

She and the guy turned around smiled.

"Hi Mackenzie. This is Michael." Mackenzie stared at him and he got up and put his hand out to shake her hand and she just stared at him. Mackenzie looked at her mom in shock and shook her head and went upstairs to her room. Her mom looked up at Michael and he said he understood. He left and she went upstairs to Mackenzie's room. She knocked on the door and there was no answer. "Mackenzie are you alright?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

_"No."_

"Let me just explain to you."

The door opened and Mackenzie looked at her mom with blazing green eyes. Mackenzie was fuming and her mom didn't understand either.

"How could you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't even wait could you? How could you do this to dad?"

"Your dad and I aren't even together anymore."

"You're separated but the divorce isn't even final until April. You couldn't wait until then? How long have you been seeing Michael?"

"Since your father and I decided to get divorced."

"And I'm now just finding out! That was over seven months ago!"

"Don't yell, Mackenzie."

"How could you? I hate you!"

"Mackenzie don't say things like that."

"I really do. You're disgusting."

"Well Michael and I are getting married in April."

"You mean _he's_ going to be my step father?"

"Yes. Besides he's _so_ much better than your father."

_"NO ONE IS BETTER THAN MY DAD!"_

Mackenzie slammed the door and her mom walked back to her room. That night everything was tense. Mackenzie, her mom and Michael went out to eat and Mackenzie didn't get dressed up. She just stared at Michael and thought of things to do to him to get him out of her life.

"So Mackenzie what do you like to do?"

Mackenzie just stared at him evilly and said nothing. Her mom looked at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Mackenzie say something."

"Don't talk to me," she said.

She got up and walked to the nearest payphone and called Lisa. She picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lisa it's Mackenzie."

"Oh where are you? My caller I.D. said payphone."

"I'm at a restaurant. Can you pick me up?"  
"Sure what restaurant are you at?"

"Black Eyed Pea."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and walked outside and waited for Lisa. She pulled up exactly ten minutes later and Mackenzie got in and she drove off.

"So what's up," she asked.

"My mom's getting married."

Lisa looked at her like she was joking. "Are you shitting me?"

"No. She's been seeing this man since my parents decided to get divorced seven months ago."

"Damn that's harsh."

"And now she expects me to become buddies with him like I've known him for the entire seven months."

"Well aren't you going to NYU after school gets out?"

"Yeah. My dad's already saved me a spot so I'm guaranteed to get in."

"Cool."

"And I'm _not_ going to the wedding. You can forget that shit." Lisa chuckled and Mackenzie looked at her. "I'm serious."

"I know and no one says you have to."

"My mom will see to that. I'm not going."

"Okay girl. Chill. Hey why don't you stay at my house tonight?"

"Will your mom care?"

"She's on a business trip."

"Again?"

"Hey that's the life of a business woman."

"Okay."

"It's settled then," Lisa said with a smile.

They went to Mackenzie's house and she got all of her things and packed it in a bag and got back in Lisa's car and they drove to her house. When they walked in, Mackenzie put her stuff up and she and Lisa watched TV until they decided to go to sleep around eleven that night.

They woke up the next day at six to get ready for school. When they finished, Mackenzie was wearing a knee length skirt with a black tank top and some combat boots and Lisa had woven some flowers into her hair. Lisa was wearing a pair of big, baggy jeans with chains on them, a white tank top, and some DC's.

After they finished breakfast they left the house and went to go pick up the others. They drove to the school after that and chatted before the first bell rang. Mackenzie had told all of them and they all said some input their own opinions and how wrong it was for her mom to do that.

The first bell rang and they all walked inside with the rest of the school and went to their lockers. Lisa and Mackenzie went to their first class and sat down and went through the regular school day.

When school got out, they all decided to sit down in the lobby as usual and just talk. Mackenzie got up at one point and went to the bathroom. While she was washing her hands, Dawn walked into the bathroom and looked at Mackenzie. She had Stephanie, Torrie, Stacy, and Amy with her.

"What do you guys want," Mackenzie asked.

"Listen here, _Mackenzie_. You better stay away from Jeff," Dawn said.

"Yeah. He's off limits," Torrie said.

"Okay? I don't like Jeff and I hate his guts anyway."

"Sure you do, but listen you better stay away from him. He's mine and besides I'm having his baby," Dawn said.

"Congratulations."

"Don't be smart or sarcastic, Mackenzie."

"Who said I was? I'm serious. But… um… just to let you know, Dawn. With a baby come stretch marks, weight gain, pain, no sleep, and no time for yourself. So if you're serious about this baby, then you might wanna become less selfish. Or are you having this baby to trap Jeff, not that I would care what you do with his baby. Excuse me."

She walked off and Stacy, Torrie and Amy looked at Dawn as they let what Mackenzie said sink in. As soon as Mackenzie got back to her group, Dave looked at her.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Well I saw Stacy, Torrie, Amy, and Dawn go to the bathroom. I thought they did something to you," he said.

"Nope, well they tried to but they didn't scare me."

"Oh."

"Thanks for looking out for me though. You're like the big brother I never had," she said.

"Hey I'm like that with everyone."

They all started to laugh and Mackenzie saw Dawn take Jeff over to a corner and started talking to him. They eventually got up and got into Lisa's car and drove off. When Mackenzie got to her house she looked at it and sighed. She walked in and her mom was talking on the phone and she sounded hysterical.

"Well I don't know where she could've gone. She never came back into the restaurant and she hasn't been home since last night. Oh, my God here she is. She just walked in. Okay bye and thank you." Her mom hung up the phone and looked at Mackenzie. "Where were you last night, young lady?"

"I had Lisa pick me up and I spent the night at her house and if you want I can gladly do it again too."

"Mackenzie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you would've understood anyway."  
"Is this about Michael?"

"No, it's not about Michael," she said sarcastically.

"Why are you so upset about him?"

"Mom you decide to tell me seven months _after_ you're going out with him that he's going to be my step father and you want to know _why_ I'm so upset about him? What kind of question is that? And I'm _not_ going to the wedding either and when I go to NYU _don't_ be expecting any visitors at all. And you _better_ not visit me either."

"Mackenzie you're overreacting. When Michael and I get married you'll change your mind."

"And you're living in a fantasy world, mom. I'm not going to change my mind about a guy I don't even know and probably don't like."

"Oh I give up, Mackenzie."

Mackenzie walked up to her room and two hours later she heard a door close and her mom's car drive off. She sighed and got the phone and called her dad. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi daddy."

"Hey Mack. How are things going?"

"They're okay."

"How are your friends?"

"They're good."

"That's good," he said.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Mackenzie what's wrong? You sound upset."

"Did you know that mom has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah I knew. I know she's marrying him too after the divorce is final."

"Why didn't you tell me daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I didn't want you to find out that your mom cheated on me."

"She did? With him?"

"Yeah. She's never really been that caring about anyone else. I'm just glad you didn't come out that way."

"Do you know why she cheated on you?"

"She told me that she felt trapped and…"

"And what?"

"Mackenzie your mom never wanted you. We were newlyweds when she became pregnant with you and we didn't have a lot of money at the time. So she wanted to give you up for adoption but I told her that I couldn't do that to my first child so I convinced her to keep you."

"Well then why did she bring me here if she never wanted me?"

"Your mom's a weird woman. I never understood it myself. I wanted to keep you and get full custody but since your about to turn eighteen it won't really matter."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm glad you told me. She wouldn't have told me anyway."

"Yeah. Okay but enough of this misery what about you? Have you found a boyfriend yet?"

"No. I'm just trying to get through school and _then_ I'll worry about those. What about you? Any new girlfriends?"

"I've been going out to dinner with this one woman. I think you'd like her. Her name's Quinn."

"Wow cool. What does she look like?"

"She's got curly hair just like you and she wears it just like you do. She's into vintage clothes just like you. Basically she's just like you."

"Oh I hope not. You don't want two Mackenzie's running around."

"Wouldn't bother me one bit," he said with a smile.

"How long have you guys been going out?"

"Almost a month."

"Is it serious?"

"I think so," he said.

"Do I get to meet her?"

"Yeah. When I come out for your graduation."

"Oh great. Well I'll let you go because I have to call Lisa."

"Okay and you tell her I said hi."

"I will. Bye daddy and I love you."

"I love you too, sweet pea."

She hung up and smiled to herself and called Lisa and they talked for an hour. After that she got off the phone and at the same time her mom walked in. Her mom walked into her room and looked at Mackenzie.

"Can't you knock," Mackenzie asked as she put the phone on the charger.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Lisa. I talked to dad earlier and I found out a lot of stuff about you."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you never wanted me. You wanted to put me up for adoption. If you didn't want me mom why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to get you away from your father."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's a bad influence on you."

"A bad influence? Like how?"

"When I found out I was having a girl I wanted to show her things that I experienced as a little girl. But your father was so into this vintage thing that he turned you onto it."

"So basically he's a bad influence because of the style of clothing he liked? What kind of lame excuse is that mom?"

"That's not entirely it, Mackenzie. He use to do things to his body and I was afraid that you would pick up on it."

"Like what?"

"When we got married I noticed that he would cut and burn himself. Like it was an adrenaline rush for him. So I convinced him to get some counseling so he would stop. I told him if he didn't then I would give you up for adoption. He couldn't bear to see his first child go to another family so he did it."

"Mom I'm not going to cut myself if that's what you're afraid of. God you can be so stupid, you know that? You make me sick to my stomach literally. Oh I can not _wait_ until I graduate because you'll never see me again."

"Mackenzie please don't say things like that. Can you at least come to the wedding? I would really like for you to be there. It would mean a lot to me and Michael."

"Oh who cares about Michael?"

"I do and he's a good role model."

"Whatever." Mackenzie looked at her mom and then something came to her mind. "Alright, I'll go the wedding as long as all of my friends can come too."

"Your friends?"

"Yeah. Lisa, Nidia, Ivory, David, Bubba Ray and D-von. If they can come I'll go."

"Sure. As long as it gets you there."  
She walked out of the room and Mackenzie called Lisa and told her what she had done and she told Lisa to relay the message to everyone.


	4. The Wedding

It was the day of the wedding and Mackenzie and Lisa were with her mom and all of the bridesmaids. Lisa thought she was going to die because all of the bridesmaids were like the preps at school. They were all getting their hair and nails done at the salon that morning and Lisa wanted to go home so badly, but she promised Mackenzie she would come.

"So Lisa what are your plans after you graduate," Ms. Hernandez asked.

"I plan to go to college. Where I don't know."

"Well you better put a pep in your step. You don't have much time," she said with a smile.

"I will," Lisa said with a bitter smile.

She looked at Mackenzie and she just shook her head. When everyone's hair and nails were done they all got up and left and went back to Mackenzie's house. Lisa, Nidia and Ivory followed Missie up to her room and she slammed the door as soon as they got in. Mackenzie went straight to her mirror and sighed.

"It's not that bad, Mackenzie," Lisa said cautiously.

Mackenzie was looking at her hair and she couldn't stand the style they did it in. They had put it up left some of her ringlets down to frame her face. It was something Mackenzie wasn't use to. She wanted to leave it down, but her mom wouldn't let her and said she needed to look nice. All of the other bridesmaids hair was spiral curled.

"Yeah Mackenzie."

"It's not just the hair you guys. I don't want my mom to marry Michael. I hate her so much for causing all of this that I'd rather she marry my dad again. I don't care what she says about him not being a good role model. He _is_ a good role model. Michael is just…I don't know."

"Mackenzie come on. Perk up. I hate to see you like this," Lisa said.

"We all do," Nidia said.

"Let's get dressed before your mom comes in here and starts getting mad or something," Ivory said.

"Okay."

Mackenzie took her dress and went into her bathroom, Lisa went into Mackenzie's walk in closet and when they finished Nidia and Ivory went to either one. When they all finished they walked out and met up with the other bridesmaids. They were all wearing the same dress. It was a spaghetti strapped, pearl blue dress and they all had matching long, clear pearl blue jackets. Mackenzie's mom was wearing a Cinderella type ball gown and her hair was up and the veil covered her face and when she walked out of the room, her friends started to fawn over her.

"Oh Kate you look gorgeous. I'm sure Michael will think so too," her sister said.

"Thank you, Jodi." Kate looked at Mackenzie and smiled at her. "What do you think, Mackenzie? Do you like it?"

Everyone looked at Mackenzie and her friends and Mackenzie had her arms crossed across her chest. She kept staring at her and then eventually she picked up her dress, so it wouldn't drag, and walked out of the house with Lisa, Nidia, and Ivory behind her.

"Don't worry about it, Kate. She'll be fine," Jodi said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They all walked outside and took pictures and then got in the limos and drove to the church. When the limos arrived they all got out and walked to a backroom and Mackenzie, Nidia, Ivory, and Lisa sat on the other side of the room from Kate and her friends. Kate kept staring at Mackenzie and sighed to herself.

"Don't worry about it, Kate. My kids had a hard time getting use to their step father, but they love him now. They adore him. Mackenzie will be the same in a couple of months," one of her friends said.

"I hope so, Michelle. Michael seems to be in love with her and he wants to get to know her but she won't try."

"She'll get use to him. She really doesn't have a choice when you think about it. He's going to be living in the same house."

"Can we stop being so depressed? This is your wedding day, Kate. The happiest day of your life and you're finally divorced from that bum, Alex. Though I'll never understand why you married that _man_," Jodi said.

"Neither will I, Jodi. Neither will I," Kate said with a smile.

Someone knocked on the door and popped their head in and said that it was time. All of the bridesmaids left the room and before Mackenzie could leave, Kate stopped her.

"What do you want, mom?"

"I just want you to know that Michael and I love with all of our hearts. We want you to be happy but I don't want you to make this day bad for me. I want to be happy and I'm sure you do."

"Bye mom."

Mackenzie walked out of the room and to another room where the guys were waiting. Lisa was walking with David, obviously, Mackenzie was walking with Devon, Nidia was walking with Bubba Ray and Ivory was walking with Adam, one of their friends who went to the alternative school. _The Wedding March_ started and they all walked down the aisle and went to separate sides and then Kate came out and Michael looked at Kate with tears in his eyes. Mackenzie just rolled her eyes and waited for the whole thing to end.

It ended an hour later and then everyone walked out of the church and when they did they stopped. There was a horse and carriage waiting for Kate and Michael. When Kate saw this she just smiled and kissed Michael and Mackenzie just rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust.

"How cheesy can you get? He thinks he's gonna get me by spoiling me, he must have his head in the clouds," she said to Lisa.

They all started to laugh and Kate and Michael got in the carriage and said they would meet everyone at the reception. All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen got into the limos and drove to the building where the reception was being held. Everyone sat at their tables and waited for Kate and Michael to come back.

When they walked in, the DJ announced them and everyone clapped except for Mackenzie and her group. They danced the first dance and then everyone else started to dance and Mackenzie and her group just looked at them like they were crazy.

"This is how our parents dance," Ivory said.

"I'm shocked that I don't want to see my mom dance," Nidia said.

"You're not the only one," David said with a shake of his head.

Kate walked up to them and they all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you guys having a good time," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah we're having a great time Mrs. Stone."

"Oh I love that name. You guys have some fun. See you later."

She walked off and everyone looked at Mackenzie.

"You're not going to use his last name are you," Lisa asked.

"Hell no. You must be crazy to think that I would use his last name. I'll always use Hernandez until I get married."

They all started to laugh and then an hour later it was time for everyone to sit down and eat and chat. During this, the best man got up to say his speech and it went on forever it seemed like. Then Mackenzie's Aunt Jodi got up and said a speech for Kate and Michael and hoped they lasted forever. Everyone raised his or her glasses and congratulated them. Mackenzie thought that she was going to be sick to her stomach. While everyone was eating, Michael got up and started to tap on his glass. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him with smiles.

"I'd like to make a speech. First off I want to thank everyone for coming tonight and being behind Kate and I and our marriage. And that's what this speech is about. Kate and her daughter Mackenzie. I always thought that I would never meet the right woman and low and behold I met Kate and I didn't expect to get a teenager with the deal but it didn't bother me one bit. I love children and I've always wanted them. And I hope that before Mackenzie turns eighteen in August that she'll let me adopt her so she can carry the last name of 'Stone'." Mackenzie looked at him and he cleared his throat. "To Kate and Mackenzie."

Everyone raised his or her glasses and said, "To Kate and Mackenzie." Everyone went back to eating and Mackenzie looked upset. She was glaring at Kate and Michael who were talking to each other and she knew that her mom had that up her sleeve for so long. No way in hell would she let Michael adopt her. Soon after, the music started back up and everyone went back to dancing and Mackenzie didn't even notice that Michael had went up to the DJ and asked him a question.

"Hey we've got a request from the groom. A father/daughter dance with Mackenzie."

The DJ started to play a song and Mackenzie looked at Kate who smiled at her and told her to go and Michael had just walked up to her and held his hand out. She took her glass of water and threw it in his face and looked him in the eyes as everyone gasped at what had just happened.

"I hate you. I am _not_ your daughter and I will _never_ be your daughter. So stop dreaming about it, _Michael_. You're not my dad and you will never be the dad my father is. My dad is Alexander Juan Hernandez and the best man in the world. "

"Mackenzie what're you talking about," he asked with a smile.

She walked off and Lisa was about to run after her but Dave stopped her and told her to let her be. Mackenzie walked down the stairs of the building and sat on one of them and put her head down and started to sob uncontrollably. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and she stopped and looked up and gasped. It was her dad and he was with a woman.

"What're you doing here," she asked.

"Quinn and I decided to come early. I wanted Quinn to meet you before graduation."

She looked at Quinn and noticed that she looked exactly like her. It was odd.

"Hi I'm Quinn."

"Mackenzie."

"I've heard a lot about you. You are a very special girl to this man next to me."

"Thank you."

"Now what're you crying about?"

"Michael wanted to do a father/daughter dance so I told him off. And he wants to adopt me before I turn eighteen. I don't like him and I'm not going to let him adopt me."

"Don't worry. He won't. Come on."

Quinn fixed Mackenzie up and then they all walked in and everyone stopped and looked at them. Kate and Michael turned around and Kate looked at them in shock.

"What're you doing here," she asked.

"I came here early so Quinn could meet Mackenzie and Mackenzie had already told me the wedding date and where the reception was being held at so I decided to come and surprise her."

"You can't be here. You're not allowed," she said.

"Mackenzie get over here right now," Michael said.

"Excuse me I don't think we've met. I'm Alex, Mackenzie's father."

"No, you're not. I'm Mackenzie's father," Michael said as he walked towards him.

"Let's not start a fight. Now you two need to stop," Kate said as she got in between them.

"This is the man you married before," Michael said as he looked at him in disgust.

"And this is the man who's been torturing my baby girl?"

"Torturing? I have yet to torture this girl and I don't intend on doing it."

"Not from what I've heard. Mackenzie can't stand you and I can't believe that you would do something like this to her, Kate. But I should've expected that the way you are. You don't care about anyone else but yourself. And I don't want Mackenzie exposed to this any longer so she'll be staying with Quinn and I at the hotel."

Mackenzie's eyes lit up and she looked at Kate and Michael with a smile of triumph.

"You can't take her. I have full custody of her," Kate said.

"Though I don't know why. Besides I want Quinn and Mackenzie to get better acquainted before she comes to New York for school."

"Mackenzie is this what you want," Kate asked.

"You already know that answer."

She took her dad's hand and all three of them walked out of the building and got into the car and drove off to the house and got Mackenzie's stuff and then drove to the hotel. As soon as they got in Mackenzie got into her pajamas and she and Quinn got to know each other a whole lot better and Mackenzie knew automatically that she _loved_ Quinn and hoped that she would be her step mom. Alex had left the hotel to go see a friend he knew that lived in Cameron and Mackenzie and Quinn had a little sleep over.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to marry my dad?"

Quinn smiled at Mackenzie and she could tell that she was serious about this.

"I don't know, but I would love to marry your father. He's a great man and I think your mother was wrong to do what she did."

"Yeah, she was. That's why I don't like her."

"Well maybe she thought she was doing the right thing. Your father _did_ tell me the things he use to do before you were born but he stopped so Kate wouldn't give you up for adoption. It was very manly of him to do that and very unselfish. I don't know a lot of men in New York City who would do that for an unborn child."

"He's a great man and he's a great father. That's why I love him so much," Mackenzie said.

"You should. Now about Michael and Kate I really don't know what to do with them. I think they just want what's best for them."

"Yeah."

"So tell me about your school? What're the kids like?"

"Well it's the stereotypical school. You know my type and then the preps."

"Yeah and what do the preps look like," Quinn asked with a smile.

"Quinn I do not like any of the preps."

"Mackenzie you can tell me anything. I won't tell your father."

"Well there is this one boy. His name is Jeff and he's really cute."

"But?"

"But he already has a girlfriend and she's having his baby."

"How many times have I heard that line? Either she's telling the truth or she's lying to trap him."

"I'd go with the latter."

"Well then get him."

"I can't. He won't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"Because preps and 'punks' don't talk to each other."

"Then you better make the first move."

"I'll try but don't expect any miracles."

"Okay."

They continued talking and then eventually they fell asleep, sprawled out on the floor. Alex came in when they were asleep and put some blankets over them and went to sleep in the bed. He knew Mackenzie was in love with Quinn and he was so happy because he wanted to marry Quinn.


	5. Bad Things Happen

It had been two days since the wedding and Lisa was worried about Mackenzie because she hadn't heard from her since the wedding. After Mackenzie left, Lisa, Nidia, Ivory, David, Bubba Ray and Devon left an hour later. Since Mackenzie wasn't there they didn't want to stay. They thanked Kate for letting them come and left immediately. When Monday came around she was relieved to see Mackenzie at her locker.

"Mackenzie where have you been? I was worried about you. I thought you had left and went back to New York City or something," Lisa said as she walked up to her.

"Oh I'm not at the house. I'm at the hotel with my dad and his girlfriend. I'm staying with them until school gets out."

"Oh cool. Then you're leaving with them to New York City?"

"Oh no. I'm not leaving until the fall.''

"Oh cool. So have you talked to your mom?"

"She's on her honeymoon and she's obviously having fun. She hasn't called to see how I am," Mackenzie said as she closed her locker.

"I would think that's what you want."

"In a way, but sometimes I wish she would stick up for me, but she's done enough. I'm just gonna strip her out of my life."

"Okay. Let's go to class."

"Okay."

They went to their first class and sat down and when Mackenzie looked at her desk, there was a piece of paper on it. She took it and opened it up and read it. Jeff had invited her to a party at his house. It was a party that Matt had every year since middle school and they were the talk of the school. All of the preps were buzzing about it and all of the girls were shopping for new outfits. Mackenzie decided that she wouldn't tell Lisa or any of them so they wouldn't suspect anything. She put the paper in her binder and looked at Jeff who was talking with Dawn. He didn't even notice Mackenzie and when the bell rang everyone sat in his or her seats and the teacher walked in and looked at all of them and started a lecture immediately.

When school ended, Lisa decided to go and meet Mackenzie's dad and his girlfriend so she had Nidia take everyone home and she and Mackenzie drove to the hotel. When they got there they went to the room and Quinn and Alex were sitting watching TV.

"Dad?"

"Hey _mi'ja_. Who's your friend?"

"This is Lisa. Lisa that's my dad, Alex and his girlfriend Quinn."

They both got up and shook her hands and she smiled as she looked at Quinn.

"You look just like Mackenzie," Lisa said.

"I think that's what attracted Alex to me in the first place." They all started to laugh and Lisa stayed for an hour and got to know Quinn and Quinn got to know Lisa. "So what do your parents do?"

"My mom is a business woman and my dad is a doctor in Japan."

"Japan?"

"They're divorced."

"Oh."

"It's okay. We're all close. He visits whenever he can, but it's kind of hard living in Japan."

"Yeah."

"Well I should be going. My mom is gonna start worrying. She just got back from a business trip."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Lisa."

"You too. Bye Mackenzie. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Lisa got up and left and when she did, Mackenzie looked at Quinn.

"What's wrong?"

"I got invited to a party at the end of the month."

"Really? By whom?"

"Jeff."

"Well then go. Have fun. Your father and I won't stop you."

"Well I'll be like an outcast. I'll feel left out."

"Not if Jeff is there."

"Well it's kind of weird he would invite me when his girlfriend will be there."

"Who cares about his girlfriend? She'll get tired of him eventually. And besides if she's going to college she'll dump him before she goes and start going out with a college man."

"How do you know?"

"It was the same in my school."

"Oh."

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Just go and have fun. Your father and I will just go out that night."

"Okay."

Quinn smiled at Mackenzie and they hugged. When the party came around, Mackenzie was so nervous. She was wearing a dark blue, short sleeve shirt and a knee length matching skirt with flowers on it with some shoes. She wove some flowers into her hair and when her father and Quinn saw her they just smiled at her.

"I know it's not a lot but this is what I wanted to wear," she said.

"No one said you had to dress like those other girls. Now let's go," Quinn said.

They left the hotel and drove to the house and dropped her off.

"Do you need us to pick you up," Alex asked.

"No. I'll just have someone take me home."

"Okay. You have a good time okay?"

"Okay. Thanks dad."

"Bye sweetie."

They drove off and Mackenzie looked at everyone walking into the house, talking, laughing and looking at her. She fixed herself and walked up to the door and knocked on it. Jeff answered it and smiled at her.

"Hey I didn't think you were going to make it," he said.

"Well I decided to come."

"Come in."

She walked in and everyone looked at her. Amy, Torrie, Stacy, and Stephanie saw her and started whispering and looking for Dawn. Dawn was in the back and she walked in and looked at Mackenzie in shock. She walked up to her and stared at her.

"What're you doing here? Who invited you?"

"I did, Dawn. Now leave her alone. Come on, Mackenzie."

Mackenzie followed Jeff and Dawn walked over to where Amy, Torrie, Stacy, and Stephanie were. They all crossed their arms and looked at Dawn like she was supposed to do something.

"Well we'll just have to put our little plan to work here, won't we," she said.

"Well wasn't it supposed to be at the school," Torrie asked.

"Well we have to do it now. She'll be too embarrassed to come back to school after this happens," Dawn said as she walked off.

Amy, Torrie, Stacy, and Stephanie followed her upstairs and no one even noticed them or cared about what they were doing. They came back downstairs an hour later and told everyone to go to the front. They all complied and went to the front and continued to party not caring. Dawn looked for Jeff and Torrie decided to look for Mackenzie. When Dawn found Jeff, he was with Mackenzie and they were talking.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Can you come here? I need to talk with you."

"Alright. I'll be back."

He walked off with Dawn and she took him downstairs to the basement and kept him there. Torrie on the other hand was looking for Mackenzie. When she found her, she walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Mackenzie."

"Hi Torrie. What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to show you something. It's upstairs and it's the coolest thing ever."

"Okay. Whatever that is."

Mackenzie followed Torrie and Torrie looked at Stephanie, Amy and Stacy and winked at them. She took Mackenzie upstairs and when they got there, she took out her cell phone and started to write a message. Downstairs in the basement, Dawn had just received a message and she looked at it and smiled. She continued to talk with Jeff and then they got up and went upstairs. By then everyone was in the backyard again and Jeff thought nothing of it. He went outside with Dawn and started to look around. Dawn took out her cell phone and wrote another message and two minutes later Torrie and Mackenzie came downstairs. Torrie let Mackenzie go first and when she got to the door a bunch of trash fell on her head and everyone looked at her and started to laugh hysterically. Torrie was laughing so hard that she couldn't stand up and Dawn, Amy, Stephanie, Stacy, Matt, and Jeff were laughing hysterically. Mackenzie looked at Jeff with hurt in her eyes and he continued laughing.

She ran out through the back and ran all the way back to the hotel. She went up to the room and took off her clothes and got in the shower and when she was done, she got in her bed and went to sleep thinking about what had just happened to her. She was sure that Jeff and her were friends but she knew it was all a joke and that they would never be friends again. She knew moving here was a bad idea and she couldn't wait until she went to New York City for college. She would never come back to Cameron if it was the last thing she could do. That Monday, everything was different and Lisa could tell something was wrong with Mackenzie.

"Mackenzie are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a really bad weekend for some reason."

"I'm sorry. Do you wanna come to my house after school?"

"No. I'm just gonna go back to the hotel."

"Alright well when you want to hang out just tell me."

"Okay."

Mackenzie closed her locker and went to class with Lisa and went through another school day like usual. Two weeks later, Mackenzie was still acting weird and Lisa didn't know what to do. She told Dave all she had figured out and he said she was probably just getting a little emotional because she probably wouldn't see them again after she went to college. Lisa just acted like it was nothing with Mackenzie and they acted like they were happy that school was almost out. They all decided to go to prom too which was in a week. Mackenzie already had her dress and she had promised to straighten her hair out for Lisa so she could see how long it really was.

Mackenzie went back to the hotel and that night she decided to take a bath. She sat in the tub and started to cry quietly about what had happened last month. Quinn was worried because Mackenzie hadn't come out of the bathroom in two hours.

"I'm going to go check on her, Alex."

"Okay, but I'm sure she's fine."

Quinn walked to the door and knocked on it and there was no answer. She opened the door slowly and walked in and then she screamed. She called for Alex and he came running in and he picked up Mackenzie. She had cut her wrists and she was unconscious. Quinn got up and got some rags and ripped them and tied them on her wrists to stop the bleeding. Alex called 911 and Quinn put a robe on Mackenzie. The paramedics came and got her and took her to the ambulance and drove to the hospital. Alex and Quinn were right behind them and when they got to the hospital, they waited in the waiting room. Five minutes after they got there, Kate and Michael walked in and they looked at Alex and Quinn.

"See I knew it would happen. I _knew_ it would happen. Gosh now do you see why I took her away from you? I knew she would follow in your footsteps."

"She didn't do this for the adrenaline rush, Kate. Something must've happened to her to make her do this. She didn't tell me anything," Alex said.

"Nothing happened to her. _You_ happened to her. She knew what you use to do and I knew she was going to do it sooner or later."

"You're talking nonsense, Kate," Alex said.

"No, I'm not."

"Can we just stop? Your child is in the hospital and I'm sure she wouldn't want you two fighting over whose fault it was," Quinn said.

"You weren't married to him for seventeen years, Quinn so don't tell me what to do."

"Whatever."

Quinn sat down and Alex sat next to her and they waited for the doctor. He came out an hour later and told them that Mackenzie was fine and that she would just have some scars. They had stitched up her wrists and she could leave the hospital tonight if they wanted her to. They all went to go see her and when Mackenzie saw Kate and Michael she sighed.

"I don't want them here, dad. I want them to leave," she said weakly.

"Mackenzie…"

"LEAVE!"

Kate shook her head and she and Michael left without another word. Alex asked Mackenzie if she wanted to leave and she said she wanted to. They told the doctor and they gave her some clothes and all three of them left. The next day, Lisa was shocked when she didn't see Mackenzie and she was worried because she hadn't called her last night. She went to her first class and before class could start the intercom came on and the principal got on.

"I would just like to say that the students in this school are not as good as I thought they were. I heard from a source that at a party a practical joke was played on one of our students and because of this joke she slit her wrists and ended up in the hospital. This student's name is Mackenzie Hernandez and you all should pray that she survived."

When Lisa heard Mackenzie's name she gasped and looked over at Jeff and Dawn who were talking to each other. She started to shake her head and she got up and walked over to Dawn and punched her right in the face and everyone looked at her in shock.

"What're you doing," she asked.

"You know damn well, Dawn."

"Okay look, Mackenzie wasn't even at that party."

"Dawn why do you keep lying about everything? You lied about your pregnancy to me and you just lied right now," Jeff said.

"So you knew that this joke happened," Lisa asked.

"I was part of it," Jeff said sadly.

"I can't believe you. What did Mackenzie do to ever deserve that? And that's how teenagers commit suicide anyway. People like you make them feel unworthy. It's people like you that make the best people in the world kill themselves. I hope you go to hell for what you did," Lisa said as she stared at them both.

The entire class was shocked at what Lisa had just done and said and the teacher had left and the principal came back and had escorted all three of them out of the room.

"Now who else was part of this joke," she asked as they walked down the hall.

"My brother, Amy Dumas, Torrie Wilson, Stacy Keibler, and Stephanie McMahon," Jeff said.

"Alright."

The principal went and got them and they all went to her office and sat down and looked at each other. All of their parents came in and looked at them in disgust.

"You know I don't know what's gotten into you two. I thought you two had grown up," Gil, Matt and Jeff's dad said.

"I didn't make up this joke dad. It was Dawn, Matt, and Amy's idea and Torrie, Stacy, and Stephanie went along with it."

"And I assume you did nothing to stop it," Lisa said. Jeff looked at her in shock and said nothing. "And because of you, my best friend almost died."

"Well we didn't think that it would be that serious. I mean we all thought she would let it go eventually. It _is_ the end of the year so she wouldn't be seeing us again anyway," Dawn said.

"That's not the point you idiot. She's scarred for life now because of you," Lisa said.

"I…"

"Don't say anything. I just want to go back to class. Even though my last month of school won't be the way I envisioned it."

"You're all excused."  
All of them got up and went back to his or her classes and acted like nothing had ever happened. The kids that used to talk to Jeff, Matt, Amy, Stacy, Stephanie, Torrie and Dawn wouldn't even look them in the eye anymore. The under classmen were embarrassed that they had ever been friends with them at all. No one went up to their table during lunch and they knew that they had made a huge mistake.

As soon as school got out, everyone started hanging out with Lisa and her group and they said they would pray for Mackenzie and a speedy recovery. Lisa thanked them all and they all looked at Matt and his group.

"Come on guys. Let's go," Lisa said.

"Alright," they all said.

They all walked past Matt and his group and went out to the parking lot and got in their cars and drove off to the hotel and as soon as they got there they walked up to Mackenzie's room and knocked on the door. Quinn opened the door and smiled.

"Hi guys."

"Hi. We're here to see Mackenzie," Lisa said.

"Alright, but you can only visit for a little while. She's resting. She'll be back in school in a week."

"Well I have her work."

"Well we talked to the principal and she said that Mackenzie doesn't have to do any work. She might still be weak."

"Oh well Mackenzie likes to do her work anyway."

"Well come in."

They all walked in and walked to Mackenzie's room and saw her lying on the bed watching TV and eating. She heard the door opened and looked and smiled.

"Hey guys," she said quietly.

"Hey how are you doing," David asked.

"I'm good. Could be better."

"You better not scare us like that again," Lisa said.

"I won't. I was just hurt."

"Yeah I know. We heard about it at school and they all got in trouble. And guess what," Lisa said.

"What?"

"No one will talk to Matt or any of them anymore."

"Oh that makes me so happy," Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Well here's your work if you want to do it."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"You're still going to prom?"

"Yeah. I can't leave Adam hanging," she said as she looked at him.

"Thanks."

"Well we'll see you then."

They all said their good byes and left the hotel and talked about how happy she looked. She didn't seem phased by it, but they knew it would be in the back of her mind for the rest of her life. They just hoped that she wouldn't hold a grudge against all of them. It wouldn't make any sense to do it. Besides, Mackenzie wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge for very long but this was different. It required more thought.

A couple of days later it was time for prom and Mackenzie was much stronger and couldn't wait. Quinn had gotten a professional hair dresser from New York City to do Mackenzie's hair and makeup. Her name was Jennifer and she was Quinn's since she was a little girl. When Jennifer saw Mackenzie's hair she smiled.

"Oh this will be fun. I take it your hair is extremely long," she said.

"Yeah."

"Well let's get started."

Jennifer pulled out all of her supplies and she washed Mackenzie's hair and then straightened it out. It took almost three hours to do it and when she was done everyone gasped. It was almost to her behind and now they knew why Mackenzie always left it curly. Jennifer brushed through it and started to curl some of it. She put the rest of it up and put bobby pins in it to hold it in.

After she finished with her hair, she did her makeup and then when she finished Mackenzie went and put her dress on. It was a corset dress that was midnight blue and it fit her perfectly. She had a black choker necklace that dangled and a pair of matching dangling earrings. She put dark blue eyeshadow on and black eyeliner. She looked like a dark princess and when she walked down the stairs they all smiled at her. Lisa, David, Devon, Bubba Ray, Ivory, Nidia and Adam were all there with the limousine waiting for her. Lisa was wearing a crimson red tube top dress, Ivory was wearing a black dress with a diamond on the back, and Nidia was wearing a sky blue dress with a slit up the side. They all took pictures and then left in the limousine to the hotel that was holding the prom.

They got out of the limo and went inside and everyone looked at Mackenzie in shock. Everyone walked up to her and started to talk to her and she looked at Lisa and she gave her a look that told her. The teachers asked how she was doing and she said she was doing great and that she was much stronger. When they all walked into the ballroom, Lisa ran off to the DJ and whispered into his ear. She walked back to Mackenzie and their group and when the song ended, the DJ got on the microphone.

"Hey let's give it up to the best girl in the world. Mackenzie Hernandez!"

Everyone started to cheer and applaud and the spotlight went on her and she just smiled. She didn't know why everyone was so happy for her. After that, the music started back up and they all started to dance. Eventually they all sat down for awhile to rest. Lisa and the rest of them got up and went back to dance and Mackenzie decided to sit and rest a little bit more. She looked around and saw Jeff and Matt with their group and they weren't even talking to each other.

The royalty was announced while she was sitting and she was glad for the people who had won. Thankfully it wasn't Matt or any of them which was a shocker to everyone.

After that, everyone continued to dance and when prom ended, everyone went to the after parties and Mackenzie even went to one with Lisa and their group. While they were there, she saw Jeff and Matt walk in with the girls' right behind them. No one noticed them and no one talked to them at all. Mackenzie and her group left around four that morning and went to another hotel they had rented a room at and fell asleep there.

Mackenzie didn't get back home until around two the next day and Quinn and Alex asked her how it was. She told them that it was great and she was so glad she had gone and had friends like Lisa.


	6. Leaving

It was the day of graduation and Mackenzie was getting ready. She couldn't believe that she was finally graduating and going to college. She had invited her mom and Michael and some of their family and of course her dad and Quinn and some of her under classmen friends. They were so glad for her. When Mackenzie walked downstairs in her graduating robes everyone clapped and her dad was recording every moment of it. She just smiled at them and did a spin just for fun.

"You guys are so goofy. We have to go or we'll be late."

"Alright. Slow down," Alex said.

They all walked downstairs and into their cars and drove off to the high school. The graduation was taking place outside on the football field and when Mackenzie got there, she went and sat down in her spot with the other students. Everyone was talking and waiting for the graduation to start. The choir came up and started to sing and then they sat down and the principal came up and everyone clapped.

"Welcome. This year has been a crazy one and I'm proud of my students. You have all made it to the end of high school. I'm sure all of the parents are surprised and sad that they're little girls and baby boys are graduating, but that's how it is. I'd like to give out some awards to some very special students for anything they've ever done. These awards can range from academics, helping other students and teachers, or an extracurricular activity. The first award I would like to present is for the Drama club. This young lady will be the greatest actress I've ever seen, should she pursue acting as a career. She blew everyone away at all of our plays. Mackenzie Hernandez."

Mackenzie stood up and everyone clapped for her as she walked up to the stage and accepted the award with a smile on her face. She went back to her seat and sat down and everyone around her congratulated her. More awards were presented and then the valedictorian went up and made her speech. She talked about changing and how college was going to be a new experience for everyone. They were all going out into the real world. Some were going to the local college and most were going out of state.

After she finished her speech, she sat down and the principal called everyone's name for their diplomas. And then their class was announced. All of the students got up and threw their caps in the air and started to hug everyone. After that they got their caps off the ground and started looking for their family and friends. Mackenzie found Lisa and the rest of them and they all hugged and started to cry. Their families all came up and hugged everyone and got to know each other.

After everyone left the school, they all went to the park. The entire school was throwing a graduation party at the local park and everyone was having a good time. This was better than prom and everyone actually got along with each other.

During the party, Lisa came up to Mackenzie and told her that they were all going to the store across the street to get some stuff for the party. Mackenzie said she would stay so they all ran off to the store and while they were gone, Jeff walked up to Mackenzie. She looked at him and started to walk away. He followed her and tried to stop her.

"Mackenzie stop. I need to talk with you."

"There's nothing to say, Jeff. What you did is over and I'm not going to think about it anymore. I have a life and I need to get on with it."

"Can you just stop and listen to me?"

"What do you want, Jeff?" She stopped and looked at him. He looked like he was in so much pain and she couldn't feel any remorse. "If you want me to feel sorry for you, I can't. What you did was wrong. Lisa told me everything. She told me that you knew what was going on and you did nothing to stop it. That's just not how things work with me. If _I_ knew someone was going to do something to you I would tell you so you could be prepared, but you didn't even do that for me. I can't even really forgive you for what you did. You'll just have to live with it for the rest of your life. Bye Jeff."

She walked away and Jeff tried to stop her but she just kept walking. She waited for Lisa and the rest of the group and they came ten minutes later and they continued to have fun. The party ended at midnight when the park closed and everyone went to the clubs to continue partying and Mackenzie didn't even come home. She and the rest of the group spent the night at Lisa's house and continued to have fun.

During that entire summer, Mackenzie hung out with Lisa and the group. Her dad and Quinn was already back in New York City and Mackenzie was ecstatic when she heard that they were getting married next year. She told everybody and they were happy for her and hoped that they were invited to the wedding. Mackenzie said they were and she promised that this wedding would be better than her mom's wedding. They all laughed when she said that.

One day, Lisa and Mackenzie were walking around the town just looking at it and thinking.

"You know I'm going to miss this town," Mackenzie said.

"That's odd. I thought you hated Cameron."

"No, it's grown on me."

Lisa started to laugh.

"I grew up here so of course I love it, but I want to get used to the big city life."

"Were are you going to college?"

"I'm going to Connecticut."

"Cool."

"You still going to NYU," Lisa asked.

"Yeah. Next month."

"Please tell me you'll come to the high school reunion," Lisa said with pleading eyes.

"I will. Just to see you guys."

"Thanks."

They hugged and continued talking and walking. A month later, Mackenzie was at the airport with Lisa, David, Nidia, Ivory, Marc, Devon, Adam, and her mom and Michael. Mackenzie hugged everyone and then she started to cry when she realized she wouldn't see Lisa for a while. When her plane was called she walked to the gate and got on. Before she got on, though, she looked back at everyone and waved at them.

"Hey!" She turned around and Lisa waved at her. "Just remember you'll always be our medieval princess, Mackenzie!"

"Thanks! I'll see you guys later!"

Everyone waved and Mackenzie boarded the plane and found her seat and sat down and started to think. She smiled to herself as she realized that she had the most best friends in the world. She couldn't wait to see them at the wedding and she couldn't wait to trade college stories. She thought about what Lisa had said and started to laugh. They had given her that nickname a month after they figured out she was into the medieval time period. She closed her eyes and sighed and went to sleep. She was their medieval princess.


End file.
